Love is a Beautiful Pain Reupload
by HuangFanXing
Summary: Aku berusaha tak memikirkanmu. Bukan berarti aku berusaha untuk menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku./Aku yang selalu berada di sampingmu! Tak maukah kau memandangku sebagai orang yang menyukaimu!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Beautiful Pain**

* * *

 **Aku berusaha tak memikirkanmu. Bukan berarti aku berusaha untuk menghapus dirimu dari ingatanku.**

* * *

Awal pertemuanku dengan lelaki itu terjadi saat liburan musim panas. Kami bertemu saat aku dan gege-ku berlibur di villa milik keluarga. Lebih detailnya aku bertemu dengannya saat ia sedang duduk tenang di pinggir karang belakang villa. Aku yang iseng, mendekatinya lalu berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai, bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanyaku. lelaki itu menoleh dan memandangku. Matanya seperti laut yang tengah membeku di musim dingin.

"Silahkan," jawabnya. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, kududukkan diriku disebelahnya. kami tenggelam dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat, hingga suara paraunya terdengar lagi.

"Kau pindah kesini?" aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya menghabiskan liburanku selama 3 minggu di villa keluarga." Jawabku.

Kami diam kembali. Sesekali kulirik lelaki di sebelahku ini, lelaki ini hanya diam memandang lurus menuju laut yang berada di hadapan kami.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku membalas pertanyaannya yang tadi. Dia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Benar-benar laki-laki yang pendiam, pikirku.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu. Namaku Kris," katanya. "Dan itu bukan nama asli," Kenapa dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama palsu?

Karena penasaran kutanya dirinya, "Nama aslimu? Kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama asli?" tanyaku. Dia diam sebentar kemudian menatapku, "Aku tidak begitu suka nama asliku. Panggil saja Kris itu sudah cukup. Namamu?"

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Apa kau punya sejarah yang buruk dengan namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Kata-kataku seperti orang yang sok.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka dengan nama asliku saja. Kau umur berapa? Sepertinya 17 tahun," tanyanya yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bulan Oktober nanti aku berusia 17 tahun. Kau warga disini kan, Kris?" lelaki ini mengangguk seraya merenggangkan tangan-tangan besar dan panjang miliknya.

"Kau suka bermain gitar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya aku suka! Kau juga?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa bermain gitar. Nanti malam sekitar jam 7 datanglah lagi dengan membawa gitarmu. Aku ingin mendengarkanmu memainkan gitarmu," katanya sambil berdiri seperti hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum, "Kembali ke laut," jawabnya. Senyum hangat itu menghiasi wajahnya yang dari tadi hanya terlihat datar dan dingin. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan padaku, dan berjalan pergi ke arah jalan.

"Ke laut? Dia cukup aneh. Atau mungkin itu perumpamaan?"

Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah, dingin sekaligus menghangatkan ditambah juga dia sedikit aneh. Senyuman yang tadi ia berikan padaku masih kuingat hingga saat ini. Awal berpikir mengapa aku bisa mengingat senyumannya, mungkin karena awalnya dia yang dingin bisa tersenyum dengan hangat seperti itu di akhirnya.

Setelah makan malam berdua dengan kakakku. Aku izin untuk bermain di karang depan villa, tentu kakakku mengizinkanku. Tetapi sebelumnya ia mendumel cukup panjang, ia mendumel hanya untuk mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati pada orang asing dan jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Dan aku hanya bisa diam mengangguk mendengar omelannya.

Saat aku baru menutup pintu depan villa, seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Orang itu berambut blonde, berperawakan tinggi, dan tubuh yang sedikit atletis. Ya, orang itu Kris.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika ini villa-ku?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum, "Aku mendengar suaramu yang berasal dari bangunan ini. Makanya aku tau kau ada dimana." Jawabnya.

Aku terbingung-bingung mendengar jawabannya, "Apa suara dumelan Luhan-ge terlalu keras? Tapi Kris tak mengenal Luhan-ge, dan sejak Lu-ge mendumel aku hanya diam tak bersuara." gumamku dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo, aku ingin mendengar permainan gitarmu." Ajaknya. Aku mengangguk, dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berdua berjalan memutar villa untuk sampai ke karang yang kami duduki tadi siang.

"Kris, apa kau mempunyai indra keenam atau kekuatan apalah? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui rumahku, dan mengetahui jika aku suka gitar?" tanyaku memulai percakapan saat kami berdua telah duduk berdampingan seperti tadi siang.

Kris terkikik geli, "Sudah kubilang aku mendengar suaramu," jawabnya sambil menatapku. Aku membuang wajahku dari tatapan mata elangnya.

"Mainkanlah," perintahnya. Aku mengangguk, dan memposisikan diriku dan gitarku senyaman mungkin. Stelah itu, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Perlahan kupetik gitarku, dan kumainkan sebuah melodi hangat.

Kulirik lelaki yang berada di sebelahku, ia memejamkan mata, sepertinya ia menikmati permainan gitarku. Aku tersenyum, saat ia menoleh padaku.

"Ikan-ikan di laut menyukai permainanmu," lirihnya dengan suara beratnya. Aku hanya diam menanggapi ucapannya, dan menruskan permainanku.

Setelah itu dia diam memandang langit malam. Masih kuteruskan melodi itu, hingga mendekati klimaks. Bisa kurasakan jika jari-jari Kris mengetuk-ngetuk tanah mengikuti irama gitarku. Beberapa kali terdengar jika ia bersiul saat mendapatkan ritme yang cocok. Aku memetik senar gitar dengan pelan diakhir lagu, kulihat Kris bertepuk tangan.

"Bravo~!" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum, dan menggaruk belakang telingaku karena malu. "Kris, jika dipandang-pandang, wajahmu seperti campuran, ya." Kataku.

Kris terlihat kaget, kemudian tertawa kaku. "Benarkah? Aku tak tau jika aku memiliki wajah campuran."

"Akan kubelikan kopi, kau mau?" tawarnya, aku mengangguk. "Beli dimana? Aku mau ikut. Aku ingin mengenal tempat ini lebih jauh,"

Kris berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuraih tangannya, dan kuberdirikan tubuhku. Tangan orang ini hangat, tidak seperti penampilannya yang dingin. Tubuhku sedikit menggigil, udara malam di pantai tetap saja dingin walaupun sekarang musim panas.

Kris berjalan mendahuluiku menunjukkan sebuah cafe kecil sederhana, tetapi sepertinya memiliki banyak orang yang menyukai tempat ini. "Masuklah, walaupun kecil tempat ini penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang enak." Terangnya padaku. Aku mengangguk, kemudian kubuka pintu cafe itu dan berjalan masuk.

"Uwah," aku cukup terpukau dengan interior yang ada di dalamnya. Besok akan kuajak Luhan-ge makan ke cafe ini, pikirku semangat. Kris terlihat senang saat melihat reaksiku. Ia kemudian menarik lengaku agar duduk di salah satu meja kosong di pojok.

"Pesanlah apa saja, hari ini biar aku yan traktir. Sebagai tanda pertemanan," katanya. Aku makin semangat, semua orang tidak akan menolak jika akan di traktir. "Terima kasih, Kris!"

Kris tersenyum kemudian dia melambaikan pada salah satu pelayan pria. Pelayan pria itu berjalan mendekat, dan memberikan senyumannya yang lebar pada kami. Dari senyumannya itu, aku bisa melihat deretan giginya yang rata terlihat memenuhi senyumannya dengan rapi.

"Ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk, eh, aku belum memilih! Dengan segera kubaca menu yang ada di depanku.

"Kau tau kesukaanku kan, Yeol?" kata Kris pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu meringis menunjukkan giginya lagi, "Tentu aku hafal apa yang kau suka." Jawabnya. Aku menautkan alis, mereka sepertinya dekat sekali.

"Kau mau pesan apa Xing?" lontar Kris padaku. "Aku pesan cappucino saja,"

"Tak mau memesan cake?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng, kulihat Chanyeol menulis apa yang kami pesan. Kemudian ia hormat dengan gaya yang cukup konyol pada kami dan pergi menuju dapur. Aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol pelayan itu. Mungkin dia cocok jadi _moodbooster_.

Kris menopang dagunya dan menatap ke luar jendela, aku menatap wajahnya dengan intens. Wajah lelaki yang ada di hadapanku benar-benar tampan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat dan rambutnya yang blonde sama sekali tidak kontras. Dia seperti albino, jika matanya merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong matamu indah sekali," celetukku. Kris terkejut dan menoleh padaku. "Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, kau orang kedua yang memuji mataku. Dan kau sangat memperhatikanku," katanya. Matanya memang indah, mata yang biru seperti laut yang bersih. Kami diam tak berbicara, untungnya cafe ini cukup ramai. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kali Kris tersenyum kecil.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang dituju pada Kris, "Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku. Kris menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti mengecek sesuatu.

"Gadis-gadis itu membicarakanmu," bisik Kris. aku menoleh melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kris diluar cafe ini. Bagaimana Kris bisa mendengar suara mereka yang berada di sebrang jalan? "Apa kata mereka?"

"Katanya, kau cantik sekali. Mereka tau kau pria, tapi mereka tetap mengatakan kau cantik, dan.."

"Dan?" Kris berdeham.

"Dan mereka mengatakan jika kita serasi."

Bisa kulihat ada semburat merah jambu di wajah pucat Kris. Kris kemudian terlihat tertawa melihatku, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku hingga kau menertawainya?" selidikku kesal.

"Telingamu merah sekali, kau malu diledek cantik?", "Aku tidak cantik, Kris!" seruku. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya diselingi dengan tawa. Aku memang tak cantik, sebenarnya yang cantik kakakku bukan aku. Jika boleh kukatakan.

"Kau tau Xing. Tempat ini tempat yang tepat untuk berlibur. Pantainya sepi, orang-orang disini tidak banyak yang bekerja menjadi nelayan. Jadi jika kau datang untuk bermain di laut, kau akan merasa laut adalah milikmu sendiri." Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, aku tau tempat ini sangat sepi saat aku baru pertama kali datang. Untungnya Luhan-ge sudah mengenal tempat ini.

Pelayan pria yang tadi datang dengan nampan berisi 2 cangkir di tangannya, dia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju meja kami. Dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki yang pendek, tingginya hanya sebahu pelayan itu. Dia mendorong pelayan itu berniat mempercepat langkah pelayan tinggi itu.

"Ini pesanan kalian," ucap pelayan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Aku mengangguk, mataku terfokus pada orang yang berada di belakang pelayan ini. Lelaki yang berada di belakang itu maju di hadapanku dengan melompat.

"Kau orang baru, ya?! Wajahmu cukup cantik untuk seorang pria!" ucapnya. Apa dia juga tidak berpikir dia juga cantik? Lelaki pendek bersemangat ini mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Aku Byun Baekhyun! Salam kenal! Maaf mengataimu cantik, um.."

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing."

"Ah, Yixing! Dan ini sahabatku Park Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kau datang ke pulau ini?!" tanyanya bersemangat. Ia dengan tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku, tentu aku menggeser tubuhku.

Aku menoleh pada Kris, dan Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Aku menghela nafas, "Baru tadi pagi aku datang." Jawabku. Mata lelaki itu berbinar, ia menatap Kris dan diriku secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan Kris?!" memangnya Kris orangnya sulit untuk didekati, ya? Lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu terlihat tersenyum-senyum menunggu jawabanku.

"Entahlah, kami baru bertemu tadi siang," Kris yang menjawab. Aku mengangguk menimpali jawaban Kris. Kulihat lelaki bernama Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia cukup kesusahan dengan Baekhyun itu.

"Baek, ayo kembali. Mungkin Yixing dan Kris butuh waktu berdua. Kau terlihat sedang menganggu kencan mereka." Kata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menarik kerah Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dapur. Kris cekikikan melihat pasangan konyol itu. Aku juga ikut tertawa saat Baekhyun berusaha kembali lagi ke meja kami. Tetapi Chanyeol menghambat langkah Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Kris memutar-mutar cangkir di depannya. Ku intip cairan yang berada di cangkir berwarna biru muda itu. "Itu apa?", "Teh hijau. Kau mau?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng, aku tak suka yang pahit-pahit. Aku yakin sejak tadi Kris sama sekali tidak menambah gula di tehnya.

"Kau banyak sekali menambahkan gulanya, bukannya capuccino sudah cukup manis." Katanya. Aku mengangguk senang. "Aku suka yang manis-manis!"

"Hati-hati terserang diabetes," desisnya seraya menyeruput tehnya. Aku menjitak pelan kepala Kris.

"Bukannya terlalu banyak gula seperti itu akan meninggalkan rasa tidak enak di lidahmu." Kata Kris lagi. Beberapa kali kulihat mulutnya mengecap-ngecap setelah meminum tehnya. "Mungkin lidahmu sekarang yang merasakan rasa tidak enak," tukasku. Kuminum capucino-ku dengan santai.

Aku tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Kris. Dia mempoutkan mulutnya seperti dibuat-buat. Seketika suasana dalam cafe benar-benar tanpa suara. Aku penasaran dan menoleh ke belakang melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangku. Bisa kulihat Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dan naik ke sebuah panggung kecil. Dia membawa gitar yang cukup manis.

"Dia bisa bermain gitar?" gumamku. "Ah, bahkan dia sehebat dirimu," timpal Kris. bagaimana dia bisa mendengar gumamanku? Ah, sudahlah. Aku membuat diriku menghadap belakang, agar aku bisa melihat pertunjukannya.

Chanyeol terlihat tenang, berbeda dengan tadi saat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, dan menghembuskan nafas. Perlahan sebuah melodi terdengar dari gitar yang ia petik. Aku jadi ingin membalas permainannya! Aku jadi ingin bermain gitar lagi.

"Kau ingin bermain? Bermain lah, mintalah Baekhyun kursi lagi." Kata Kris tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Kris dengan senang, kemudian kuraih gitarku dan aku berjalan menuju Baekhyun untuk meminta kursi. Baekhyun membawakan sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di sebelah Chanyeol. Kurasa Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada permainannya.

Kudukkan diriku, dan kupetik gitarku mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Kulihat pelanggan-pelanggan cafe ini menikmati permainan kami. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut saat melihatku, kemudian melemparkan senyuman khasnya padaku. Kulihat wajah Kris yang terus memasang senyumannya padaku. Aku lebih suka melihat senyuman Kris daripada wajahnya yang dingin.

Permainan kami berakhir, tepuk tangan dari para pelanggan menyeruak masuk ke telingaku. Aku dan Chanyeol saling membungkuk kemudian membungkuk bersama kepada pelanggan. Kami kemudian turun dari panggung, Chanyeol langsung di sambut oleh Baekhyun dengan pelukan. Aku tertawa kecil melihat aksi Baekhyun.

"Kalian akrab sekali, ya? Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." Ucapku. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan menghampiriku. "Dia hanya sahabatku Xing~!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berargumentasi tentang hubungan mereka hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau hebat juga bisa langsung menyamakan irama, Yixing-ah!" puji Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau dan gegemu datang. Suara gegemu cukup enak untuk di dengar, kan? Itu cocok sekali dengan permainan gitarmu." Suara Kris tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami. "B-bagaimana bisa kau tau jika kakakku pandai menyanyi?!" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku dapat mendengar suara kalian," jawaban yang sama. Dia tidak menjelaskan kenapa. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan diri Kris yang sedikit aneh. Aku hanya bisa memandang Kris dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan apa kata-kata Kris. Dia memang seperti itu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia seperti pangeran yang melegenda." Kata Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk, "Tunggu! Satu tahun yang lalu? Kau baru Kris?" tanyaku. Kris mengangguk, dia menggaruk lehernya terlihat canggung.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang? Sudah hampir jam 8," saran Kris, "Ya, oke." Kris menyerahkan beberapa uang pada Baekhyun, dia kemudian melambai pada mereka berdua. Aku berjalan beriringan bersama dengannya.

"Besok datanglah lagi dengan kakakmu! Tapi kami tak memberi honor!" seru Baekhyun, aku mengangguk melambaikan tangan padanya. Kris merangkulku dengan erat. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menggeleng menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Suaranya berbeda..

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kulihat wajahnya yang menunduk kebawah, pucat sekali. "Kris kau pucat sekali! Ayo kuantar pulang!" Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku yang harus mengantarmu. Kakakmu mulai khawatir," Kris melepaskan rangkulannya dari diriku, dan berjalan menjauhi diriku. Lagi-lagi bersangkutan dengan apa yang ia dengar. Telinganya terbuat dari apa sih?

"Bagaimana bisa telingamu dapat mendengar suara yang sangat jauh?" tanyaku berhati-hati. Ia meringis, "Seorang manusia sepertiku memiliki telinga seperti paus. Suara yang ingin kudengar, sejauh mana pun pasti akan terdengar." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak gila, kan?" selidikku. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya.

"Maaf bukan berarti aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan bukti jika aku tidak gila? Apa kurang? Sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menelponmu, silahkan jika tidak percaya." Katanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Apa dia marah?

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Ponselku bergetar, benar! Luhan-ge menelponku, kuangkat telepon itu. Kris saat ini sedang berjongkok di trotoar dan tidak memperhatikanku.

"Kemana saja kau? Ini sudah hampir jam 8! Malam disini sangat gelap!" Lagi-lagi mengomel. Kukatakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja, kudukkan diriku di samping Kris. Luhan masih saja mengomel panjang lebar, dan aku hanya diam menanggapinya, membiarkan kakakku tersayang itu mengomel.

Kris melirikku, kulemparkan senyumanku padanya. Dia kemudian berdiri, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal karena ucapanku tadi. Aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga pulang, ge. Sudah dulu, bye." Ucapku dan langsung kututup teleponnya. "Dia menggerutu, sebaiknya sampai di rumah kau langsung masuk ke kamar." Saran Kris padaku. Aku menatapnya, dia masih terlihat kesal.

"Kris maafkan aku, aku-"

"Lupakan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Potongnya. Sudah terlihat dia benar-benar kesal tapi masih mengelaknya. Kudekatkan diriku, "Aku tidak apa-apa Zhang Yixing~" Kris memelukku dengan erat dan membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku.

Aku cukup bergidik geli karena hembusan nafasnya yang sangat dekat. Aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tak bisa. Pelukannya sangat hangat, pelukan ini bisa membuatku tidur. Wajah Kris di selipkan di lekukan leherku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur disana.

"Kau tau aku bahagia bisa mendengar suara kakakmu lagi," lirihnya. "Apa kau dan kakakku pernah bertemu?" tanyaku memastikan. Tapi aku yakin aku baru bertemu denganmu pagi ini. Kris tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukkanya, dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, maaf. Tolong lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku permisi dulu," Kris berlari pergi meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku masih termenung memikirkan kata-kata Kris.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Kris bisa mengatakan jika ia bahagia dapat mendengar suara kakakku. Tapi sejak saat itu aku terus-terusan memikirkan laki-laki bodoh bernama Kris itu. Pada saat aku pulang ke villa. Kakakku langsung melempariku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tetapi setelah ia mengomel, ia menceritakan sebuah legenda padaku. Aku yang notabenenya tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti malah kuanggap menarik saat itu. Dan legenda itu mengingatkanku pada ucapan Chanyeol.

tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang dulu author hapus, karena banyak kesalahan. Dan author re-upload kembali tanpa merubah alur, cuma menambah & mengurangi beberapa part. Mungkin banyak yang tau alurnya karena terinspirasi dari banyak cerita beberapa quotes yang thor dapat dari Goodreads. Beberapa percakapan cast thor ambil dari EXO Showtime, EXO-M Yahoo Interview, etc.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca *kecup basah satu"***

 **"** **I'm friendly with the summer sea but not with the winter sea. It's a bit strange to say if we are friends, but I can be friends with the summer sea."**

* * *

"Kau mau mendengar legenda tentang manusia ikan dari pulau ini?" Aku mengangguk, "Boleh."

Walaupun telingaku sedikit pekak karena omelan panjang kakakku, tapi aku penasaran dengan legenda yang ada di pulau kecil ini. Luhan-ge mendudukkan dirinya dengan manis di sofa, sedangkan diriku menyiapkan teh untuk dirinya.

"Ceritanya di mulai beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Di mana pulau ini dulunya adalah pulau yang sangat luas. Para masyarakat disini hidup dengan makmur karena hasil alam yang melimpah. Pertanian dan perikanan di sini juga sudah berkembang. Masyarakat dahulu dapat hidup di laut, karena tubuh mereka seperti dilindungi oleh sisik yang membuat mereka bisa bernafas di dalam air."

"Bisa hidup di laut?" ulangku. Luhan-ge mengangguk.

"Tetapi mereka lebih suka tinggal di daratan. Suatu ketika tanpa mereka sadari ada gelombang dari laut yang melenyapkan sebagian pulau dan gunung di pulau ini meletus. Beberapa orang yang masih hidup memutuskan untuk tinggal di laut, karena mereka yakin seluruh keluarga mereka yang terbawa arus ke laut masih hidup, selain itu hidup di laut juga lebih aman dari bencana darat seperti gempa dan gunung meletus.." Lanjutnya. Kuseruput teh manis yang kubuat.

"Masyarakat yang menetap di daratan tetap saling berhubungan dengan yang tinggal dilaut. Menurut orang yang tinggal di darat, orang yang tinggal di lautan saat itu memiliki telinga yang yang dapat mendengar suara yang jauh seperti seekor paus. Mereka juga tidak bisa berlama-lama pergi ke darat. Jika terlalu lama pergi ke darat kulit mereka akan mengering."

Legenda yang kudengar itu benar-benar seperti campuran dari banyak dongeng. Mungkin saat kulit mereka mengering tubuh mereka akan terbakar dan menjadi abu seperti drakula. Jika tidak, mungkin akan menjadi buih seperti dongeng milik Andersen.

"Keluarga kerajaaan hanya tersisa satu orang pangeran. Pangeran itu satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan yang hidup, ia memilih untuk masuk ke laut karena saat itu ia juga yakin jika orang ia cintai terbawa arus ke laut. Tetapi selama bertahun-tahun dia mencari di lautan sekitar pulau ini, ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia hanya menemukan cincin milik orang yang ia cintai. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya tertidur hingga ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang ia cintai."

"Tapi dia tak pernah menemukan cintanya?" tanyaku penasaran. Luhan menggeleng, "Entahlah aku hanya diberitahu sampai itu saja. Katanya orang yang tinggal di laut lama-kelamaan meninggal karena mereka akhirnya ingin kembali tinggal di darat."

Aku menelan ludah, kasihan juga pangeran itu menunggu orang yang ia cintai sampai seperti itu. "Sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu ada beberapa nelayan yang melihat seorang pria muncul dari tengah laut. Katanya dia berparas tampan dan kulitnya putih halus. Saat di hampiri dia berenang pergi, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau kemana dia pergi," Luhan-ge mengakhiri ceritanya dan dengan sekali teguk dia meminum tehnya.

"Jadi legenda itu nyata? Mungkin saja yang para nelayan lihat hanyalah orang iseng yang sedang menyelam?" kataku. Luhan-ge menggeleng menyangkalnya, "Tidak! Lelaki yang mereka lihat menggunakan pakaian yang indah, yang anehnya lagi, sama sekali tidak ada orang asing yang datang saat itu.".

Legenda yang diceritakan Luhan-ge memang tidak bisa masuk di akal. Tapi cukup menarik, dimana ada yang mengaku melihat pangeran kembali hidup (memang di legenda sang pangeran belum meninggal). Aku mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika Kris seperti pangeran itu. Tetapi aku takkan percaya legenda itu benar-benar ada. Dan pangeran itu bodoh, bukannya dia bisa hidup kembali dengan menjadi manusia lagi dan bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Kenapa ia lebih memilih menunggu?

"Oh, ya Luhan-ge! Disini ada cafe yang menarik, kau tau, kan?" tanyaku. Luhan-ge menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak tau ada cafe di sekitar sini. Kau mau mengajakku?" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk kemudian aku menceritakan semua yang tadi terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak berniatan menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Kris tadi. Mungkin saat Luhan-ge berkunjung kemari sendirian ia bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sedikit kasihan dengan Kris. Kakakku sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah..

"Lu-ge kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, "Aku sudah membuat ramen tadi. Besok pagi kau akan membuatkanku sarapan, kan?"

"Tentu. Aku tak mau membuat kakakku yang cantik kelaparan." Luhan mendelik kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Ia memprotes apa yang baru saja kukatakan dan melempariku dengan bantal.

Aku menyayanginya.

Alarm di ponselku berbunyi. Pukul 5 pagi. Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Kamarku menghadap barat, dan yang kulihat hanyalah rumah penduduk. Berbeda dengan kamar kakakku yang berada di sebalah timur. Mungkin nanti kamarnya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari, dan pemandangan matahari terbit di ujung laut.

Kurenggangkan otot-ototku sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengeceknya. Beberapa panggilan dan pesan masuk kudapat. Dari Tao dan Sehun. Adik kelas kesayangan(mungkin). Mereka menginginkan makanan, cinderamata, foto, dan karang? Untuk apa karang? Apa mereka salah ketik? Aku hanya membalas 'ok' pada mereka. Mereka seperti gadis-gadis, walaupun aku tau salah satu diantara mereka pandai bela diri.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku setelah berganti pakaian, ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku akan jogging pagi, mungkin aku juga akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan, sekalian juga berjalan-jalan. Aku menuju ke bawah dan menulis _note_ untuk kakakku, kemudian menempelkannya di pintu kulkas.

Kuhirup udara pagi disana. Bersih, sama sekali tidak ada polusi. Berbeda dengan Beijing yang penuh sesak. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju ke bibir pantai. Udara masih saja dingin walaupun aku telah memakai pakaian tebal. Aku melihat beberapa perahu nelayan mulai bersandar ke dermaga. Bau asin dan amis ikan menusuk hidungku. Aku berhenti dan memperhatikan para nelayan yang mulai mengeluarkan hasil tangkapannya. Terlihat segar.

"Yo!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Aku mendapati Kris muncul dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Ia memakai celana pendek, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan udara di sini, kontras denganku yang memakai celana panjang dan jaket tebal. Aku menghampiri lelaki besar itu. "Hai Kris!" balasku.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya, "Maafkan perilaku yang kemarin." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa kau pernah bertemu dengan kakakku?" tanyaku padanya. aku sudah tau ia pasti akan menyangkut perkataannya kemarin.

Ia mengangguk, "Aku bertemu dengannya 6 bulan yang lalu, saat ia kesini dengan seorang pria. Kurasa perasaanku dengannya tidak tercapai." Jawabnya meringis dengan terpaksa. Mungkin kakakku datang dengan tunangannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng. "Sudahlah jangan bahas itu. kau mau kutemani membeli sesuatu?" tawarnya, jangan mengatakan jika Kris mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain juga.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ingin membeli sesuatu?" Kris tertawa, "Untuk apa kau membawa dompet jika kau hanya ingin berlari pagi. Lagi pula aku mendengar percakapanmu semalam. Disini tidak ada supermarket ataupun mall, kau pernah berbelanja di pasar kan?"

"Tentu aku pernah. Ayo antarkan!" aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia mengikutiku kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan diriku. Kami berbincang-bincang tentang pulau ini. Hingga Kris menyebut tentang legenda yang diceritakan Lu-ge semalam.

"Menurutku Kris. Pangeran itu bodoh, untuk apa dia membekukan dirinya hanya untuk menunggu orang yang dicintainya. Seharusnya dia mati mengikuti takdirnya, lalu ia akan diciptakan kembali dan dapat bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya." Kukeluarkan pendapatku yang semalam kupendam. Dia menatapku nanar.

"Kurasa pangeran itu ingin mengingatkan orang yang ia cintai. Agar mereka bisa bersama kembali. Kadang orang yang telah hidup kembali melupakan ingatan di masa sebelum ia hidup." Aku termangu mendengar ucapannya. Dia seperti mendalami perasaan sang pangeran.

"Ia tak keberatan menunggu siapa pun berapa lama pun selama ia mencintai orang itu. Bukannya dia hebat?" lanjut Kris. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pendapat Kris. Entah kenapa sedikit ada gejolak aneh di dalam hatiku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, hingga kami sampai di pasar yang dimaksud Kris. Walaupun desa yang aku tetapi sangat sepi, berkebalikan dengan keadaan pasar saat ini. Pasar ini ramai dengan orang-orang yang bekerja, dan membawa barang dagangannya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku ingin ke toilet umum." Ucap Kris. aku mengangguk, masih terbengong melihat keadaan pasar. Kulihat seorang kakek tua berjalan menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas senyumannya.

"Kau datang bersama pangeran, ya? Kau persis sekali dengan orang itu. Mungkin kakek buyutku akan senang jika bertemu denganmu lagi." katanya terbata-bata. Aku baru hidup selama 16 tahun, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan kakek buyut kakek ini?

"Maaf tapi aku baru hidup selama 16 tahun. Dan tak mungkin a-" ucapku terpotong saat melihat pria tua itu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Suatu saat ingatanmu akan kembali.." Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat orang yang belum pernah kutemui sebelum aku hidup? Mungkin aku persis dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah bertemu dengan kakek yang dimaksud. Aku memperhatikan kakek tua itu, ia masih tersenyum lalu ia pergi meneruskan jalannya.

Aku melengos karena tiba-tiba ditinggal seperti itu.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" Kris muncul dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Aku menggeleng, kemudian ia mulai mengajakku berjalan. Dan mengoceh tentang semua yang ada disini. Ia menjelaskan jika gurita disini sangat besar dan gemuk. Ia seperti melakukan tour guide menjelaskan setiap inci pasar walaupun aku tau apa yang mereka jual. Kris menuntunku untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang berkualitas baik.

"Kau mau makan bersama kami Kris?" ajakku. Mata Kris menyala-nyala ia memandangku tak percaya. Kurasa dia senang akan bertemu dengan Lu-ge walaupun ia tau cintanya takkan pernah terbalas. "Kau mau, kan?" ulangku. Ia mengangguk.

"Bolehkah? Apa aku tak mengganggu?" tanyanya menggebu. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak menganggu. Makan berdua terkadang terlalu membosankan. Kau berlum pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengan gege-ku, kan?"

"Ya! Ayo Xing!" Kris menggandeng tanganku dengan erat, ia berlari dengan semangat. Aku memandangnya dari belakang. Sesenang itukah saat bertemu dengan orang yang disukai? Aku iri dengan Luhan-ge. Benar aku mencintai Lu-ge, benar aku menyayanginya. Entah kenapa aku iri dengan dirinya yang selalu dicintai.

Kris mengajakku kembali menelusuri langkah awal kami. Dia berjalan di sekitar bibir pantai. Membiarkan kakinya ikut terbasahi oleh dinginnya laut pagi. Kuperhatikan lelaki itu. Siluet karena pancaran matahari pagi begitu membuatnya tersenyum menatapku, dan aku membalas senyumannya itu.

Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, pada orang ini.

 **...**

"Aku pulang." Kataku. Kulepas sepatuku, dan Kris juga melepas sepatunya. Kenapa sepatunya tidak basah? Aku yakin kakinya tadi mengenai air laut. "Bagaimana bisa sepatumu tak basah?" celetukku. Kris mengangkat wajahnya menatap padaku.

"Sudah kering." Katanya singkat. Ia terus-terusan melemparkan senyumnya pada diriku. Dia terlalu bersamangat untuk bertemu dengan Lu-ge. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas senyumannya. "Kau mau membantuku di dapur, kan?" tanyaku. Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membantu jika kau menyuruhku memotong bawang," katanya. Aku terkekeh dan mengangguk mengerti, "Kau takut menangis? Pengecut, dengan bawang saja takut." Ejekku. Kris menatapku dengan kesal.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan!" Loh dia terpengaruh? Seperti anak kecil saja. Aku berjalan duluan menuju dapur, aku bisa merasakan langkah Kris di belakangku. Kutaruh belanjaan kami di salah satu counter dapur. Kukeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang ada. Kris diam memperhatikan diriku.

"Apa yang akan pertama kita lakukan? Dan kenapa kau tadi lebih memilih sosis daripada daging segar?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum, "Karena aku hanya mau membuat sup. Saat aku membuat sesuatu yang lebih dari masakan simpel, keluarga tidak akan memakannya mungkin tidak enak, kecuali Luhan-ge, dia akan tetap memakannya." Kekehku. Kris memandangku, "Dia orang yang baik.." lirihnya. Aku mengangguk, "Ya, dia orang yang baik." Sautku.

Kami mulai mengerjakan dalam diam. Kris memotong beberapa bahan yang kusuruh tadi. Beberapa kali Kris bertanya, apakah hasil potongannya benar? Apakah ini terlalu tebal? Dia seperti bocah berusia 5 tahun yang membantu ibunya di dapur. Setelah semuanya hampir terlihat beres dan siap diletakkan di meja, "Aku akan membangunkan Luhan-ge. Tolong susun semuanya. Aku mengandalkanmu!' Aku melemparkan senyum padanya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ke kamar kakakku. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarku, mengatakan jika aku akan masuk. "Masuklah," ah ada jawaban.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan-ge tengah bersender, mengucek matanya dan beberapa kali menguap. Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya dengan indah. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkanku pada Kris.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam ge?" tanyaku penasaran. Luhan-ge menatapku, "Jam setengah 11. Aku menerima data dari ayah, jadi aku langsung mengerjakannya." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan pagi ini saja? Kau terlihat sangat.. parah."

"Kalau pagi ini mengerjakannya. Aku takkan bisa pergi ke cafe yang kau maksud semalam. Kau memasak apa?" jawabnya cepat. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja pergi ke cafe itu. Lebih baik gege istirahat, tujuan kita datang ke sini memang untuk beristirahat, kan?" usulku. Luhan-ge terlihat tidak setuju dengan usulku. Ia berdiri, dan menghampiriku. "Aku mengajakmu datang kesini bertujuan untuk membuatmu senang. Sudahlah, aku mau mencuci mukaku dulu." Aku diam memandang Lu-ge yang berada tepat di depanku. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kemudian meraih tubuh Lu-ge dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih ge." Bisikku. Terdengar kekehan dari Luhan-ge, "Bodoh. Nanti makananmu jadi dingin,"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Di bawah ada teman baruku yang berasal dari sini! Gege harus segera menemuinya! Sepertinya dia akan menyukaimu!" kataku. Luhan-ge menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana jika ia tak menyukaiku, yang pendiam ini?" tanyanya.

"Pendiam? Kau gege paling cerewet. Kau hanya bodoh dalam menyusun kata-kata saja, ge." ejekku. Luhan-ge menjitak kepalaku, aku tertawa saat ia merangkulku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau tak mau mencuci mukamu dulu?"

"Oh, iya. Tunggullah aku, aku minta segelas susu coklat, Xing." Pintanya. "Siap boss." Aku berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Luhan-ge yang berjalan berbelok menuju kamar mandi.

Aku melihat Kris selesai menata. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Kau mau minum apa? Apa mau kubuatkan kopi hitam?" tawarku padanya. Ia mengangguk, "Boleh." Katanya singkat. Aku mulai membuat susu dan kopi yang diinginkan Luhan-ge dan Kris. Kris berada di dekatku memperhatikan diriku, mungkin dia bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?" selidikku. Kris mengangguk, "Uwa. Anak baik!" pujiku dengan kekehan. Aku melirik reaksi Kris, dia tersenyum lucu seperti anak kecil yang senang karena dibanggakan.

"Kris, aku berpikir kau memiliki suara yang indah, sedikit rendah dan jelas. Kau sebenarnya pandai menyanyi, ya?" ucapku setelah meletakkan susu milik Luhan-ge dan meletakkan kopi milik Kris di meja makan. Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Ya~ jika kau ingin tau aku pandai menyanyi atau tidak. Aku akan mencobanya."

Kris kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan kupikir itu luar biasa b- maksudku tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun aku yakin ada yang lebih buruk dari dirinya. Aku termangu diam kemudian tertawa kaku, "Kupikir kau tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin kau cocok menjadi _rapper_ dengan suara beratmu itu," usulku. Kris menutup mukanya malu. "Mungkin aku harus belajar dengan Chanyeol," lirihnya.

"Chanyeol bisa me- _rap_? Uwaa, entah kenapa aku sedikit iri dengannya. Dia terlihat sempurna," Ucapku.

Kris mendekati diriku mengusap rambutku, "Kau juga mempunyai banyak kelebihan. Untuk apa iri, kau manis dengan dimple milikmu, kulitmu putih lembut, kau baik, kau pandai bermain gitar, suaramu juga khas, mungkin kau juga baik dalam meng- _composing_ lagu, dan kau punya kelebihan lain. Kau tau kan jika setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekuarangan masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang sempurna." Aku mengangguk. Apa ucapan Kris barusan bisa kuanggap pujian untukku? Aku merasa sangat tersanjung.

"Ehem," deheman dari Luhan-ge membuatku tersadar. Kris mengalihkan tangannya dari kepalaku dan membungkuk pada Luhan-ge. Luhan-ge membalas dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku Luhan. Gege dari Yixing yang bodoh ini. Maaf jika ia sejak kemarin merepotkanmu," Luhan-ge mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris, dan Kris meraihnya dengan senang hati. "Dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Dia anak yang baik, aku menyukainya." Apa yang barusan Kris katakan? Itu benar-benar Kris yang mengatakan, kan?!

"K-kenapa kalian bertindak seperti seorang orang tua dan guru yang sedang membicarakn anaknya didiknya. Aku bukan anak kecil," aku mengerucutkan bibirku, Luhan-ge tertawa, kemudian menepuk pundakku, mengajakkku duduk di meja makan.

"Ayo Kris jangan sungkan," perintahku. Kris tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati diriku, mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Aku memperhatikan dirinya, dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik. "Yixing?"

"Ah, ada apa?" aku mendongak menatap Luhan-ge, "Kau seperti tidak enak badan. Apa masuk angin?" aku menggeleng kemudian mengecek suhu kepalaku sendiri. "Tidak. Mungkin belum terbiasa karena udara pagi disini." Jawabku.

"Padahal kau sudah memakai pakaian tebal.. sebaiknya kau beristirahat setelah ini." Kris mengusap-usap punggungku. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Tidak setelah sarapan aku ingin mengajak gege ke cafe semalam. Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin mereka akan senang,"

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan jika Baekhyun pandai menyanyi?" ucap Kris. aku mengendikkan bahu, "Aku lupa. Mungkin belum, aku tak habis pikir Baekhyun dapat bernyanyi dengan hebat."

"Mungkin kau harus melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu aku akan pergi ke sana. Kau ikut?"

"Aku akan ikut setelah aku pulang,"

"Ayo, ayo! Sudah saatnya kita makan. Bicaranya nanti saja." Ujar Luhan-ge menengahi percakapan kami. Kami berdua mengangguk dan kami berdoa bersyukur pada tuhan sebelum kami sarapan. Kami makan dalam diam, kecuali diriku yang pergi kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk diriku sendiri.

Sarapan kami berakhir, Luhan-ge berdiri ia tersenyum.

"Biar aku yang membersihkan. Yixing antar saja Kris pulang. Dan Kris terima kasih telah mau berkunjung ke villa kami. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." Kata Luhan-ge. Kris mengangguk kemudian membungkuk pada Luhan-ge. Aku juga mengikuti Kris berjalan keluar, "Sesuai pikiranku dia jauh lebih baik." Gumam Kris masih bisa kudengar. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Yixing nanti bawalah gitarmu. Aku ingin mendengar permainmu lagi!" aku menatap Kris. ia ingin mendengar permainanku? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan.

"Tenang saja aku akan membawanya." Balasku.

 **tbc-**


End file.
